


Twistin' the Night Away

by GlitterFairy_21225



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Scene, Amnesia, Bisexual Vanya Hargreeves, Coming Out, Good Sibling Allison Hargreeves, Good Sibling Klaus Hargreeves, Healthy Sibling Relationships, Multi, POV Vanya Hargreeves, Pansexual Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Allison Hargreeves, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterFairy_21225/pseuds/GlitterFairy_21225
Summary: Vanya is thrilled to be bonding with the siblings she forgot she ever had, but hearing Allison talk about her husband stirs something in her. She wants to tell them about Sissy. But she can't. Can she?The beautiful salon scene, except it diverts from canon to acknowledge that Vanya should at least be expecting homophobia given her amnesia in the 60's.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Raymond Chestnut/Allison Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves/Sissy
Comments: 38
Kudos: 958
Collections: Semi-Functional Adults, The umbrella academy





	Twistin' the Night Away

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, like most people I loved the salon scene, especially given the downright mistreatment Klaus endures from his supposed best friend Ben. 
> 
> One hand, I loved that the siblings treated Vanya's relationship as just a normal thing, but on the other I couldn't help but wonder how she ended up telling them about Sissy considering that she had no memories and only knew of the period's views on homosexuality. Also Klaus brought up Dave, so either he told them about what happened or he just mentioned it off-handedly. 
> 
> Either way, there was definitely a missing scene there, which I was going to write but I decided on just altering the scene we had.

"The nerve of that man! I mean, one thing goes wrong and he's on a warpath! 'Doesn't know who I am?' No, no. No, Ray, you know _exactly_ who I am. You just can't handle it."

Vanya made handguns at the lined bottles in front of her as her sister (which she still can't believe) goes off about her husband, their brother offering some of his own responses. She sits across the room from them, uninvolved in their conversation.

What a week. Vanya wanted so badly to know who she was, who her family was, and now she knew. It's not what she had expected... at all... in any way, shape or form... but family is family... she guesses. 

Luther had been kind, but awkward, probably from whatever he did before she lost her memories. Five is hard to describe, and pretty bossy, but he seemed stressed and since it was about the apparent end of the world Vanya couldn't blame him. Diego threatened her, but given that she also apparently started the first apocalypse that was fair, but eased up after her apology so she kinda doubts he's as hardened as he acts.

But Klaus and Allison both hugged her within moments of meeting her. Or reuniting. A part of Vanya really wants her memories back, to remember her own family. But Luther told her she was isolated, that their father hurt her and all of them growing up. She ended the world, her memories clearly weren't happy.

She assumes these two were close though. They clearly get along, and are already a lot more comfortable with Vanya and each other than anyone else in their family. Though to be fair, they're both definitely drunk off their asses.

Vanya can just imagine it. It's hard for her to picture growing up with Diego or Luther, but she can see herself playing with Allison and Klaus as children. 

But she didn't, did she? Luther said she was isolated growing up. Did she ever have a chance to hang out with her own brother and sister? Or could Luther have exaggerated how bad their father was? Was Vanya struggling to find something to add to the conversation because of her amnesia or because she just didn't know what to say.

Not that she could say anything. Because Allison is talking about her husband, which she knows nothing about. 

She thinks of Sissy, the dreams they shared with each other curled up in bed that very morning, how beautiful she is, and how she makes Vanya feel. She loves her. Vanya loves another woman, that much she's sure of. And Vanya knows that Carl and everyone else is wrong. The love she holds for Sissy was real. It's not wrong.

But no one will believe her. Not Carl and his friends and brother. Not even the family she'd been dreaming about for the last month.

"Thank you, by the way, for getting Raymond out of that prison." Allison said, playing with Klaus's long hair. "If only he didn't get out just in time to find Luther on my doorstep, I'd have one less thing to explain."

Klaus looks up at her. "Oh shit, sorry." 

Allison frowns, looking almost confused. "Not your fault. Not anyone's fault. That's why I was thanking you."

"Ah." Klaus smiles. "No problémo. Anything for family!"

"Well, I don't know if 'family' is gonna apply to Raymond for much longer." Allison says sadly. 

Klaus pouts, standing so he can hug Allison's side while she's still in her chair. "Ugh. Men."

That makes Allison smile. "Ugh. Men." Vanya cocks her head at the two of them. Clearly the joke was that Klaus was one of said 'men', and didn't have to deal with them in his dating life, but... Vanya can't think like that. Not when things with Sissy have just taken to the next level.

Allison suddenly perks up. "Speaking of men... You wanted to talk to me about a Dave?"

"Right, there is a lot to catch up on, isn't there?" Klaus says nervously. "I just... Okay, it's a story for another time, but awhile back I ended up with one of those time machine brief cases those time assassinations carry. Wait, did anyone ever catch you up on those things? Oh well, anyways I time traveled to Vietnam. Just roll with it. And I met Dave."

Vanya and Allison stare at him.

"Okay, so many questions, but we're in a hair salon so we'll save that for later." Allison says, and then smirks. "So Dave... He cute?"

Vanya laughs, because that just wasn't something you ask your brother about his friend.

So imagine her surprise when he smiles widely. "Only the cutest. And he was kind, and strong, and his smile... Jesus Christ, his smile."

Vanya looked at him oddly. Was it possible she wasn't the only queer in this family? The thought made her feel weirdly.... comforted. To think her own brother could understand where she's coming from. But she can't say anything with Allison, who's clearly in love with a man, in the room. And she doesn't want to assume or anything, so she doesn't know she _can_ say.

"I'd love to meet him." Allison says, but Klaus's smile starts to fade. "What's wrong?"

Klaus tries to smile, but Vanya sees through and she's sure Allison does too. "He was a hero. More than I ever was with Dad's bullshit. He died a hero, too."

Fuck. Vanya's heart drops. Allison holds his hand and looks at him in concern. "Oh my god, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Klaus assures, but the wetness of his eyes tell a different story. "That was.... awhile ago. And I don't want to bring this party down, so let's not talk about that."

"Uh, we're definitely talking about that." Allison says. But Klaus gives her what can only be described as puppy dog eyes and she sighs, relenting. "But I can respect if you don't want to right now." Klaus beams at her, and she matches his grin with her own. "But at least know I'm here if you need to talk."

Klaus sighs, but looks at their sister fondly. "Of course, Ally-gator."

"Don't call me that." She says, but her voice is still soft.

"Now enough about my sad love life." Klaus says. Vanya does a double take in shock. Was that another joke? "And back to your sad love life."

Allison snorts. "Aren't we a pair."

"We are." Klaus agrees. "You with your endless abyss of marital issues." She rolls her eyes goodnaturedly. "And me. Just me..." His smile dips again. "Later, but that's not where my boyfriend troubles end."

"Wait, boyfriend?" Vanya interrupts before she can stop herself. She'd heard other girls talk about 'girlfriends' only to realize they were talking about friends, but she'd never heard used for two guys.

"Damn, you really do have amnesia." Klaus says in surprise. "I've been out since we were just wee psycho experiments."

"Out?" She asks. "Of what?"

"Um... The closet. Future term for everyone knowing my heart would beat regardless of silly things like gender." Klaus explains. Her eyes widen.

"Wait, so you guys are okay with stuff like that?" Vanya just needs to be sure, but she just feels so hopeful.

Klaus and Allison share a look that seems a bit too knowing for Vanya's liking.

"What?" She asks nervously despite herself.

"Vanya, our brother recently ended a long term relationship with a mannequin, our sister's on her second failing marriage," said sister kicks a wheelie chair rather aggressively his way. "And I am in love with a soldier I technically haven't even met yet. Our family is way too fucked already, no point adding homophobia to the mix."

"I have to admit, as screwed up as our family gets, homophobia hasn't been on the checklist for ways to make family functions even harder to get through." Allison says.

"Yeah," Klaus sighs. "And maybe once we all get our shit together in fifty years then the others will hold an intervention for you and me about our deviant love affairs." Vanya feels her body go stiff. "You know, if we don't die in six days. And I'll just throw Five's dating history right in their faces, see how far it gets them."

"Klaus!" Allison warns.

"Oh! No, I- I'm not-" Vanya splutters, because it's true, isn't it? And she guesses it might be fine given one of the two people here to judge her is self-proclaiming his homosexuality and the other is actively encouraging it.

"It's fine!" Allison says. She walks over to Vanya and rests her hands on her shoulders. Vanya finds herself melting at the feeling. "It's completely fine. Doesn't matter to me either way. Or to Klaus! Or any of us. No pressure. You're Vanya, our sister, either way."

"Really?" She asks, just to be sure. 

"Really." Klaus smiles. "Look, I've had no shame since we were kids and I began stealing your guys's skirts." 

"Don't forget Mom's heels." Allison adds.

"Yes, thank you, Allison." Klaus says unhappily.

Vanya looks at her sister curiously. Allison mouths, 'Straight down the steps.' She represses a smile.

"Anyways!" Klaus says pointedly. "I also had the misfortune of being a child star in the two thousands. Which, while not as depraved as the nineteen sixties, wasn't much of a cakewalk either. But I wasn't ashamed. I knew exactly who I was... in a sense. Pansexual wasn't even a word, and I knew. And I was proud, before anyone threw any parades. Wait, was pride a thing when we growing up?" He asks Allison, who looks thoughtful but ultimately just shrugs.

"And everyone still liked you?" Vanya asks, feeling genuine hope.

"Liked?" Allison teases. "Strong words, but our collective feelings for Klaus would be exactly the same if he was straight and cis." Vanya doesn't ask what cis means, but she's slowly feeling more and more confident in her new family. "Wait, scratch that! If Klaus were cis than there goes years of dress up, and if he were straight than goodbye boy talk. Christ, I don't want to live in that kind of world."

"Well, good thing you don't have to." Klaus laughs, rolling his chair closer to Allison and Vanya so he could hold her hand. "I don't really give a shit about gender when it comes to my lovers." He explains to Vanya. "But boy oh boy... Men!" He wiggles his eyebrows.

Vanya laughs, oddly touched by how proud he is of himself and who he loves. It feels as though she can hear her own heartbeat but feeling brave she tells them. "I got run over by a woman who hired me as a nanny for her son on their farm and I slept with her."

Huh. Her life can be kind of silly, too. At least when you say it in a certain way.

"Oh!" Klaus smiles, his eyes lighting up. "A farm Frau?"

"Her name's Sissy!" 

"I'm sure she's amazing." Allison says, looking genuinely happy for her.

"She is." Vanya replies.

"Anything has to be an improvement from your last relationship, considering it was with a serial killer." Klaus tells her.

..... "What?"

Allison doesn't deny it, just waves her hand as if to say, 'Don't worry about it.'

So this is her life, huh? Vanya guesses she's here for it. For superpowers and apocalypses and time travel.... Time travel to a future (or maybe present considering that's where she's from) where people like Vanya and Klaus could be themselves. She thinks of that morning, her and Sissy dreaming about running away to a seemingly nonexistent land where they could be together.

She sits up in her chair. "I'm gonna tell Sissy that I love her." Vanya decides then and there. Her siblings look at her, impressed. "I don't want any secrets."

"Yeah." Klaus agrees.

"Yeah." Allison repeats. "Yeah, yeah, you're right. Because if it's all gonna go tits up, the least I could do is be honest with my husband."

"Oh... Does that mean I have to face my cult?" Klaus says somberly. "I just hate group breakups, it's why I stopped dating twins.

"This family's amazing!" Vanya declares. Klaus and Allison laugh and drunkingly stumble into embrace, holding their arms up as an invitation. She accepts, and relishes in the group hug, just the three of them. 

It ends with Allison rushing to her radio, turning up a song she likes. They then begin a dance party. Vanya feels happy in a way she'd only ever been with Sissy and Harlan. 

Clearly, there isn't a lot that's conventional about where she came from, things are still strange with most of her brothers, and she's pretty sure her dad is a sociopath. But Vanya is in love with a woman and her siblings are accepting. For now, as she dancing with her brother and sister, she's happy to have a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hi there! I had three bulletins on my season two wishlist going in: Allison and Klaus being BFFs, Vanya getting a girlfriend, and Klaus having a baby like in the comics because I would literally DIE-
> 
> Anyways, I got two out of three, and they're both in this fic.
> 
> Can I take a sec to gush about Allison's relationship with Klaus? Because my GOD is it underrated. I have been saying for a year that they were totally besties, and the show fucking backed me up. Honestly, Canon Allison is a better Fanon Diego than Diego. 
> 
> The girl ran into a pool in order to hug Klaus. What is that one tag again? Oh yeah, Klaus needs a HUG! And yeah, there were moments when she could've been more considerate or showed more concern for Klaus, but so did season one Diego AND Ben. And they never covered him in a blanket afterwards. 
> 
> Everyone's been like 'Klaus was done dirty this season!' and the entire time I was all, 'So Allison literally means nothing to you people?' His storyline with Ben was fucked up though.


End file.
